Competição
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Marjory Potter X Sirius Black. Lily Evans X James Potter. O ódio e o amor podem ser linhas tênues, mas eles garantem que a competição e o desejo andam na mesma linha. Fic de presente a minha PERFEITA Marjory Potter, te amo. S2
1. Trailer

_**Em Hogwarts houve uma dupla que nunca era inocente…**_

- Marjory Potter – disse a garota de cabelos negros até o ombro com seu sorriso que encantava os garotos.

- Lily Evans – disse a ruiva sorrindo inocente, a morena a olhou revirando os olhos, sabia o quanto era inocente.

_**Mas elas arrumam uma séria briga…**_

- Isso é guerra – disse Sirius Black as olhando de cima.

- Só faz esse olhar de cima porque sou baixinha, seu gigante.

- Você é uma Anã, eu tenho uma estatura normal.

- …

- Vamos Marj, aceitamos sua declaração de guerra Black.

_**Agora tudo está valendo…**_

- Sim, professor, Sirius Black me engravido e não quer assumir.

- Venha senhor Black comigo agora.

- Te mato – sussurrou Sirius seguindo o professor.

_**Porque na guerra…**_

- Lily estava no meu quarto me esperando sem roupa – disse James para os colegas.

- Pena que ele broxou – retorquiu a ruiva saindo.

_**Não se joga limpo.**_

- Desencoste Black.

- Me faça desencostar Marjory. AI.

_Marjory Potter_

- Sabe o que mais gosto de Hogwarts? – perguntou respondendo sem deixar tempo. – O Pirraça.

_Lily Evans_

- O que eu mais gosto é a oportunidade que estou vendo de dar o Potter de comida para a lula-gigante agora.

_Sirius Black_

- Olhe essas coxas – o moreno estava hipnotizado. – Eca! É sua irmã James!

_James Potter_

- Aposto que também não consegue pegar a ruiva Almofadinhas!

**Competição**

Quando se começa é para ganhar

_Fic de Caroline Evans Potter_

_Presente para Marjory Potter_


	2. Chapter 1

- Minha tia-avó falava para mim sempre Lily: fique solteira e tenha dinheiro, por isso que ela quis ser enterrada com o dinheiro invés do lado do marido – dizia Marjory Potter enquanto se sentava na cabine do treem com Lily do lado que ria.

- Os Potter´s parecem bem divertidos.

- Fale isso para minha mãe que a internou uma clinica quando ela quebrou a perna querendo pular uma ponte enquanto seguia o marido – a expressão no rosto da garota de cabelos negros fez a ruiva gargalhar.

- Eu já tentei que internassem a Petunia, mas papai sempre diz que ela somente puxou aos genes do vovô de mamãe – Lily suspirou enquanto pegava uma bala.

- Seu pai tem uma mente inocente, aquilo é um caso extremo…

- O que é um caso extremo maninha? – perguntou James Potter entrando na cabine junto com Sirius Black.

- O seu cérebro Potter, vimos quando ele caiu na entrada para o trem, agora entendo porque você é assim – a ruiva fez uma careta de nojo.

- Olá Evans – Marjory revirou os olhos castanhos pensando como começou cedo seu irmão e Lily.

- Belo traseiro – disse Sirius enquanto Marjory tentava alcançar seu malão.

- É minha irmã Almofadinhas – James indignado.

- É uma garota Pontas – Sirius piscou cafageste como sempre.

- Cadê Remus? – perguntou Lily tentando olhar por cima dos ombros dos dois garotos.

- Se agarrando com uma Corvinal.

As duas garotas pararam com a boca aberta olhando-os perplexas.

- Ele também tem um pouco de instinto Maroto.

- Sempre achei que Remus era gay – disse Marjory calmamente fazendo os dois Marotos engolirem em seco.

- Sempre achei que todos fossem gays – retorquiu Lily.

- Senhores Potter e Black – a professora Minerva apareceu atrás deles. – Dês que tenho que fazer essa viagem para vigiar os senhores venho avisando para se vestirem antes da chegada do trem.

- Tudo bem tia Minnie – murmuraram olhando inconformados para as garotas.

- Como vão senhoritas Evans e Potter? – as duas sorriram angelicais.

- Depois dessas ferias estar em Hogwarts é o que mais quero – disse Marjory, Lily confirmou.

- Bom saber que querem tanto estudar.

Quando Minerva se virou elas se olharam.

- Estudar? Quem falou nisso?

Gargalhando as duas foram colocar suas gravatas e a armação de começo de ano letivo dentro dos malões.

**N/A: **Essa fic é em comemoração do aniversário da minha filha,amiga, confidente Marjory. Espero que gostem dela,mas que principalmente a Marjory goste. Beijos.


End file.
